


You make me fall (on my knees for you)

by Scarlett_Rogue



Series: Genderfluid Jaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, I promise I’ll write full smut soon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, jaskier in women’s clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Jaskier is showing off his newest pretty, purple dress for Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Genderfluid Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	You make me fall (on my knees for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the second fic I’ve written about Jaskier in women’s clothing. I like to think he’s gender fluid and has no shame exploring himself. 
> 
> I take requests if you have any!  
> Follow me on tumblr @feraljaskier for more madness

“What do you think? Is purple my color?”

Geralt’s throat was too tight to force words out; he jerked his head in a silent nod, blushing at the smirk that stretched across Jaskier’s handsome features.

It was a stupid question. _Every_ color was Jaskier’s color. Even black - a color Geralt didn’t like to see his peacocked companion wear too often - made his blue eyes and pale skin pop. But this - oh, _this_ was just too much. Geralt swallowed hard. His eyes roamed down the silk dress. The lavender shade draped over his figure, one shoulder bare, the other covered in loose fabric, barely touched down to his mid thighs. It left an expanse of skin that Geralt was suddenly desperate to run his hands over.

He cleared his throat again. “It’s...Hmm. It looks good.” 

“High praise indeed,” Jaskier winked. He knew _exactly_ what the dress was doing to Geralt, could just barely make out the effects in the seat of his pants. He spun around, watched the bottom of the dress twirl out around him, knew that it showed off the soft pink knickers underneath. He heard Geralt suck in a breath and grinned.

“Come.”

Jaskier shuddered at the deep command, the strangled sound. He loved the games they played, loved when Geralt got dominant with him, but today was his game and he was making all the rules.

“Oh no, my dear Witcher, it is you who’ll come to me.” He snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground in front of him. He watched, intoxicated, as Geralt stood silently and crossed the room. He stopped in front of Jaskier and, without breaking eye contact, sunk to his knees. 

“Good boy,” he purred. Geralt shivered, eyelids fluttering. He was so pretty like this, on his knees with his hands resting on his thighs like a good little sub. Geralt slowly raked his eyes down Jaskier, over broad shoulders, soft chest hair, down his stomach and over the part of the dress that barely concealed his erection. Jaskier threaded his fingers through Geralt’s hair and pulled, forcing his head up. They locked eyes again, Jaskier’s dark, Geralt’s blown wide with lust.

“Don’t look away.” 

Jaskier lifted the dress up and pulled his cock free from the knickers. Geralt gulped but did as he was told. Grabbing his cock firmly in one hand, Jaskier trailed his fingers over Geralt’s beautiful cheeks.

“Open up, my love.”


End file.
